Ignition Point
by Accetric
Summary: [SYOC- Open] The minimum amount of heat needed to make something burn is achieved, and with the temperature cranking up the question begs to be answered. Who can take the heat, and who will succumb to the burn of desperation?


**Hello! This will be my first fan fiction for Dangan Ronpa, so I figured that I should do a SYOC based off of suggestions. So, to get things started here are some of the basic information: 16 outstanding students get invited to the Mōsengoke Onsen and Beach Resort each with an invitation to take part in a recruitment and presentation by a high class school. Obviously this takes place in Japan, so I'll also be looking for Japanese OC's.**

**Be sure to use the following form to fill out for your OC. Please send them to me via PM otherwise they'll get ignored, unless of course, you do not have an account and still wish to submit an OC. If that is the case, please mention that in the start of the review.**

**For those sending me a PM, please title it 'Title-character name' so I can have easy reference to your character.**

**Please be as detailed as possible, I want to be able to write an accurate portrayal of your character so that you can enjoy this fic the most.**

**No mary-sues/gary-stus. Don't create a character just intending them to be mastermind, a victim, or culprit. That is all that I ask for.**

**I'm going to be looking for a good split of male and female characters. Either ranging from an 8/8split to a 6/10 split. It will depend on the characters. I will update this as characters come in.**

**Link to a paste able form is on my profile**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Super High School Level:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Give me 3 lines of something they'd say;**

**Background:**

**What would their EXECUTION be like?: (Make sure you write their EXECUTION. I don't want what their murders would be like.)**

**Are you willing for this character to be mastermind? (A simple yes or no will suffice):**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Most likely to be...?: (List either VICTIM or CULPRIT. And just a note, even if you put down they're most likely to be a culprit, doesn't guarantee that they WILL be a culprit.)**

* * *

**And just a little note, if I accept your OC, you're giving me the right to do whatever I want with them. If you don't like how your character was killed off, there's nothing I can do about it unfortunately. It's what I planned for them, and I don't intend to change it.**

**But that being said... If you don't like how your character is being portrayed, let me know. I want to portray your characters to the best of my ability, so feel free to critique how I write them.**

**I reserve the right to reject characters. I'm going to be selecting characters based off of how interesting I could make murders, interactions, etc. With only 16 spots to fill it's going to be hard to decide which ones to accept.**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Some characters have been accepted! **

**Female characters: **

**Asuka Ohayashi- Super High School Level: Psychic Medium (Creator: Masuyo Takishima)  
**

**Asako Anami- Super High School Level: Flautist (Creator: Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda)**

**Takahashi Haruna- Super High School Level: Soccer Player (Creator: Shiranai Atsune)**

**Seiya Nara- Super High School Level: Traveler (Creator: Monobu)**

**Kurogane Reika- Super High School Level: Calligraphist (Creator: Susurruses) **

**Kusunoki Kaede- Super High School Level: Pistolier (Creator: Unify)**

**Ayame Chikako- Super High School Level: Vet (Creator: wmsm5ever)**

**Chiharu Ayano- Super High School Level: Shrine Maiden/Summoner (Creator: Kougari)**

**Male characters: **

** Kouro Yochigun- Super High School Level: Cross Country Runner (Creator: Martial Arts Master)**

**Akihito Nakamachi- Super High School Level: Actor (Creator: CaptainPancakes)**

**Shinosuke "Shin" Izaki- Super High School Level: Doctor (Creator: Hell Devil 13)**

**Sai Chihiro- Super High School Level: Utaite (Creator: MizunashiFuyuko)**

**Asahara Takumi- Super High School Level: Toymaker (Creator: Veltrops)**

**Kazuki Hitomi- Super High School Level: Circus Performer (Creator: ThirdDespairSister)**

**Sholto Ualan- Super High School Level: Tennis Player (Creator: Tigercat2512)**

**Agender characters: **

**Kazumi Ichioko- Super High School Level Psychologist (Creator: wmsm5ever)**

* * *

**We got all 16 students! Awesome. I'll get around to writing it eventually, but it may take a while. I have several fics I need to update as it is, so time will tell when I can post.**


End file.
